


All Night in Heaven

by Mrs_HiroC



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Short Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_HiroC/pseuds/Mrs_HiroC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of something to spice up your wild imaginations with some fun-loving from the Kuroshitsuji characters! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. They've simply been borrowed for the sake of these short-scenarios.

I pursed my lips as I stared down at the ground, not exactly wanting to play this game that Lizzy had announced; I especially didn’t like the sound of it. Seven Minutes in Heaven, what the hell was that? It didn’t even make any sense that it’s only supposed to be seven minutes but Lizzy had changed it for the whole night. It was rather confusing but I brushed it off as Lizzy approached me and stuck the vase of roses in my face.

“Hey there, it’s your turn!” She giggled.

I bit back a smart-aleck remark and picked a rose; I chose the black one. As I grabbed onto it though, a thorn sank into the flesh of my finger, drawing blood. I gasped as I dropped the rose and looked down at my finger. Blood had welled up at the specific cut but before I could do anything about it, Lizzy slipped a black fabric over my eyes.

“Lizzie, what the hell?”

“It’s part of the game, just relax and have fun!” Lizzie smiled before she walked away.

_Fun…right, I just totally cut my finger from that stupid rose and I’m now blindfolded, how am I supposed to have fun?_

I sighed deeply and twirled around, only to feel a gloved hand grasp onto mine. I looked up at the person and saw the figure of a man but nothing else due to the blindfold that covered my eyes. He gently pulled my hand along as he led the way to wherever it was we were going. I tripped over myself a few times as the flooring changed from marble to carpet, causing me to wham into his back. I mumbled an apology but he simply gave my hand a mere squeeze before continuing on. Pursing my lips, I tried to figure out who this man was. He wasn’t walking fast or slow, so, he’s probably a calm person. And he wore gloves…Yeah, like that _totally_ narrows it down.

We came to a stop at what seemed like a door and he released my hand. He opened the door with a soft creak and stepped inside. I felt cool air come out from the room and became hesitant to step in until he grasped onto my hand again, gently pulling me inside. As I stepped forward, my shoe caught onto the hem of my dress and I stumbled. A gasp escaped my lips as I fell forward but before I could react to anything else, a pair of strong arms caught me and held me close against his chest. I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment as I blushed.

“I’m so sorry, as you’ve realized, I’m a very clumsy person…worse when I can’t see.”

He chuckled lowly before he pulled away but kept me at arm’s-length, his hands on my shoulders. I felt his eyes travel from my face, down to my feet, then back up to my face, making me feel self-conscious as I squirmed under his provocative gaze.

“W-What is it?” I blurted, feeling uncomfortable.

He chuckled again and pulled me close against him. His cool fingers cupped my face, causing me to shiver a little before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. I gasped softly as I realized what he was doing and tried to push him away but his arms slipped around my waist and held me tight against him, allowing no escape. I pulled away from his lips and turned my head to the side.

 “W-Wait, this…”

I gasped louder as his lips trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck and soon found the sensitive flesh there. I arched my back into him but pushed at his shoulders weakly.

“N-No…T-This isn’t what I…”

I felt his lips curve into a small smile against my neck and pull me closer against him. His hand slowly moved up and down at my back, sending little shivers down my spine but it felt pleasurable. I grabbed onto his shoulders and—with all of my might—pushed at him again. I heard him stumble backwards before feeling his eyes on me. I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself and moved to step away, but my dress loosened and fell into a pool at my feet, leaving me only in my chemise. I let out a small cry of surprise as I bent down, covering myself.

“What the hell?!”

A chuckle sounded from him, “I loosened your dress when I was feeling your back.”

“W-What?!...What _is_ this game about?!”

“Do you seriously not know?” His voice was filled with amusement, “The word, _Heaven_ , is simply replaced with _pleasure_.”

I looked up at him, though I couldn’t see anything. I reached up to remove the fabric from my eyes but he grabbed onto my arms and pulled me up to stand, then lifted me off of my feet, sweeping me up into his arms. I gasped as I felt him easily lift me into the air.

“W-What’re you doing, you—”

Another gasp escaped my lips as he released me and I felt onto a soft mattress. Before I could sit up, he leaned forward and hovered over me. Adrenaline rushed through my body, my pulse going into overdrive and I panicked but before I could retaliate, he caught both of my hands.

“Shh…don’t worry, my Lady, I will not hurt you.”

I forced myself to calm down as I lied still, laying there under him. He chuckled once again before he slowly removed his hands from my wrists and moved them over to my face, lingering a little longer than necessary. His fingers slowly moved down my arms and gently grasped onto my hand and lifted it up to his eyes. I lied there, wondering what he was doing until I felt a warm wetness at my finger. I gasped softly and realized that he was licking the finger that I’d gotten cut from his rose. I felt my body tense up and become rigid from his intimate action, though it was something rather simple. Slowly, he pulled away and leaned back down to where his face hovered over mine, his breath tickling my lips.

“Maybe it’d help you relax more if you could see?”

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he fumbled with the blindfold.

“Yes, it would, actually.” I pursed my lips, earning another chuckle from him.

“You are unlike any other Lady that I’ve met before,” he replied, still chuckling.

“What does that mean?” I said and opened my eyes as the blindfold was pulled away from my face.

I looked up and my vision blurred out to reveal a smirking Sebastian. I gasped loudly as my eyes widened.

“S-Sebastian? H-How—”

My voice was cut off with a soft moan as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my neck, a sensation flashing through me. His hand moved down to my thigh and caressed it gently as he suckled at the sensitive flesh at my neck. I shivered at the pleasure that sparkled within me and arched my back.

“S-Sebastian!”

He pulled away from me as his face hovered over mine once again. I slowly opened my eyes and met his now pinkish ones filled with lust. His lips curved into a smirk as he nuzzled into my neck once again and licked it, causing another shiver to rush through me. I groaned softly before I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. He chuckled then and mumbled huskily into my ear.

“Let me show you something better than Heaven.”

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But it's not over yet! Head on over to the next chapter for your new adventure! XD


	2. Yellow Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of something to spice up your wild imaginations with some fun-loving from the Kuroshitsuji characters! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. They've simply been borrowed for the sake of these short-scenarios.

I stood in the middle of the room as I waited impatiently for this ridiculous birthday party to end. If we’re to be honest, I didn’t want to come in the first place but Lizzy, being a good friend of mine, invited me, so I decided to make an appearance.

When the game, All Night in Heaven, was announced after Lord Ciel Phantomhive had blown out his birthday candle, I sighed deeply with a roll of my eyes and moved to take my leave but instead, ran into Lizzy.

“Oh, there you are, I was looking for you! It’s your turn.”

She held out a vase that was filled with different colored roses toward me. I opened my mouth to retaliate but her bright, green eyes sparkled and I couldn’t bring myself to say no.

Studying the vase, a bright, yellow rose caught my eye. I slowly reached over and grabbed onto it, pulling it out of its home. Even though the color was bright, soft, flimsy thread seemed to cover its beauty-whole but as I turned the flower over to get a closer look, darkness fell over my eyes.

Lizzy giggled as she tied a black fabric around my eyes and made a tight knot. I groaned out in irritation and turned to where I thought she was, only to slam into a solid wall. A grunt escaped my lips as I stumbled backwards but felt a gloved hand grab onto mine and helped me keep my balance. Blinking, I tried to see who it was but instead, the hand moved to my wrist—gripping it rather tightly—and pulled me along.

As we walked out of the room, he kept a rather fast pace down the hallway, causing me to stumble behind him. I tried to catch my breath, attempting to pull my hand free, but he jerked me forward and his grip around my wrist tightened. A wince flew from my lips but I pulled harder and succeeded in freeing my hand.

“You’re hurting me!”

I rubbed at my wrist to ease the pain before I looked up at him, though I could only see the outline of his figure. A sigh came from him as the sound of a door opening filled the silence. I reached to grab my blindfold but felt his hand grab mine again. I pulled away.

“Don’t—”

A gasp escaped my lips as I felt my feet leave the floor and his muscular arms lift me up in the air, my body pressing against his chest.

“W-What’re you doing!?” I hissed as he stepped into the room and closed the door with his foot.

He placed me back down onto my feet, only to push me against the wall and trap my wrists beside my head with his hands. I gasped again, louder than before, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened at the sudden kiss and felt a spark rush through me. A groan sounded at the back of my throat as his tongue parted my lips and slipped inside, exploring. One of his hands released my wrist, only to trail down to my hip, and grip at it rather tightly, before pulling me closer against him.

I let out a sigh against his lips before I wrapped my free arm around his neck and deepened the kiss, giving into his pleasures since I seemed to have no other option. I felt his lips curve into a small smirk against mine before he broke the kiss and brushed his lips down my jaw line to my neck, then tongued the sensitive flesh, earning a breathy gasp from me. I arched my back into him, biting my lips and held him close. His other hand released my wrist and sneaked down to my lower back, arching me more into him. I turned my head to the side, allowing him more access and bit back a moan as he nipped at the flesh, then licking it afterward to ease the pain. I jumped a little but moved my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair. Realizing that my hands were free though, I reached up for my blindfold once again to pull it off but he pulled away and twisted me around to where my back faced him.

My hands pressed against the cold wall before I clenched them into tight fists, moaning at his intimate touches. He pressed his hand at my back, slowly moving it up and down before he curved to the side and cupped my breast. I gasped loudly as my dress loosened, falling off of my shoulders. He leaned in, pressing his chest against my back and brushed his lips at my-now-bare shoulder, slowly moving up to my neck. A loud moan escaped my lips as I arched my back and leaned my head against my hands.

As he licked at my neck and fondled with my breast roughly, I rubbed the blindfold against my hands, trying to slip it off. Feeling it loosen and shift over a little, I turned my head, only to gasp as he grasped onto my hair and pulled my head backwards. He held me close against him as he breathed into my ear, sending shivers throughout my body.

“You’re not going to take that blindfold off any time soon, but I do plan to strip you of everything else.”


	3. Blue Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. They've simply been borrowed for the sake of these short-scenarios.

_A/n:_ _I made "him" older for the sake of this...scenario? XD His age has been changed to 19._

*****

Lizzy smiled brightly as she came up to me and held out a case of different colored roses in it, “It’s your turn!”

I managed a weak smile before I looked down at the vase and picked the beautiful, blue rose that seemed to sparkle at me. Before I could get a closer look though, Lizzy slipped the blindfold over my eyes and tied it rather tightly.

“Lizzie, w-what—”

“It’s okay, don’t worry, just go!” Lizzie giggled as I felt a hand slip into mine, “Have fun.”

I felt my cheeks heat up at the tone of her voice but brushed it off and tried to watch my step as we began to walk. I looked around and squeezed my eyes to see if it’d help me see better but no luck; I could barely make out what was two inches in front of me. The mysterious man who held onto my hand stopped at what seemed like a door. He turned the knob and pushed open the door, the sound creaking a little, before he gently pulled me inside. I felt his hand leave mine as I heard the door close behind me. Silence filled the room for a few minutes and I suddenly felt cold. I reached out to see where I was and where the man was but he must’ve not been close because my hand made contact with air.

“Um…are you still here, whoever you are?”

Silence answered me. I sighed deeply after a few minutes and reached up for my blindfold. I grabbed onto the fabric and pulled at it but as it loosened, a hand pushed mine away, re-doing the knot. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt his arms slip around my waist from behind, pulling my back against his chest. His breath tickled my neck as he leaned in and spoke in a husky, velvety voice.

“You won’t be taking that off just yet.”

I gasped loudly, feeling his lips press against my neck and his tongue tease the skin but I didn’t gasp at his intimate touches but at his voice…I knew this voice. It couldn’t be…

I pulled away from his hold and turned to face him. I felt his eyes on me as he straightened.

“What’s wrong?”

I froze as I heard his voice again and I knew. It was him.

“C-Ciel…? Is that you?” I choked out softly.

He chuckled, “And here I was hoping to remain a mystery till the end.”

I bit my lips as I looked down at the floor. Reaching up for the blindfold, I pulled it off and held it in my hand.

“I’m sorry Ciel, but…I can’t do this.”

“Why, what’s the matter?”

I looked away and faced the door, “I just can’t…I’m sorry.”

I made my way over to the door but as it creaked open, Ciel’s hand appeared and pressed against it, shutting it close. I turned to look at him but his hand slipped around my waist and pushed me around to face him. My back hit against the door with a thud, a soft cry escaping my lips. He placed both hands beside my head and leaned down close, our faces inches apart.

“If you’re worried about Elizabeth, then you’re wasting your time. She suggested this game so she must’ve known that she most likely wouldn’t choose me.”

I felt my cheeks flush, “But, t-that’s not—”

My words were cut off as he leaned down and crashed his lips against my own. I blinked in surprise, the shock from the kiss paralyzing me for a short moment before I pulled away.

“W-What are you—Mm!” I tried to speak but he pulled me into another kiss, his hand cupping my head to keep me there.

I grunted against his lips as I resisted him, however, his kiss was hard and demanding, as if trying to dominate me. His passionate kiss weakened me and I knew that my hands, trapped at his chest, would be able to do nothing against him as he pushed me against the door, giving me no escape.

Sighing softly into his lips, I gave into his kisses and leaned into him, tilting my head. Although, as I did so, his kiss changed. He suddenly wasn’t so demanding anymore and became gentle, soothing me. After a moment, he licked at my lips, asking for permission. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in, immediately exploring the area within. A moan sounded at the back of my throat and I leaned more into him, craving for his touch.

While in this passionate haze, Ciel wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me away from the door. Never breaking the kiss, he made me move backwards until the back of my legs hit something. A small gasp escaped me as I fell onto a soft mattress. Ciel had followed my fall, hovering over me. His lips curved into a small smile as he looked down at me. I stared up into his blue eye for a small moment before reaching up to cup his face. He leaned into the palm of my hand once I touched him, his eyes closing to savor the warmth and the gesture touched my heart.

I murmured his name softly and his eyes opened, meeting my mine. I moved my hand higher and gently brushed his eyepatch. He tensed under my touch but didn’t pull away. I stared at him, waiting for a response but it never came. I slowly slid my fingers underneath the black, circled-shape cloth and slid it off of his head, the eyepatch falling to the floor. I looked back at Ciel but he kept his right eye closed. 

“Ciel…it’s alright,” I said soothingly, “You don’t have to be afraid, it’s okay.”

He paused for a moment.

“Is it really…?”

He looked back at me with his good eye.

“Is it really?”

I stared up at him and I could see the anguish in his eye. He must’ve been suffering for so long to look this way. His body may have grown into an adult and he may act like the Earl he rightfully is, however, at this moment, he looked like a small child, frail and frightened. 

Reaching up, I cupped his head with both hands and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss at his right eyelid. I pulled away to meet his eye and smiled softly.

“Of course it is, I’d never reject you, Ciel.”

He looked down at me with a shocked expression before he slowly smiled. His right eye slowly opened to reveal the purple pentagram residing inside. I stared at it for a long moment before I reached up and gently brushed my thumb against his eyelid.

“Pretty…” I said aloud, not realizing it.

A chuckle sounded from Ciel which brought me out of my gaze.

“You’re strange, you know that?”

“Eh?” I raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean by—”

Ciel’s lips crashed onto mine and cut off my words. I blinked at him, my eyes widening from surprise. He pulled away after a short moment and said, “Enough, I want you…now.”

Heat rushed to my cheeks from his directness and my heart fluttered from the change in him. He seemed so childlike before and someone who needed protection, however, that exterior was now nowhere to be seen.

“But I—Ah!” A loud gasp escaped me as he pushed me back down onto my back, his face hovering over mine.

“You’re not going to reject me, are you?” He said, his voice husky, “Not after telling me you wouldn’t.”

I blinked at him, not believing he was playing with my words.

“But…That’s not what—”

He cut me off once more by pressing a finger to my lips. I stared up at him but widened my eyes as he undid his cravat and threw it to the floor. I attempted to look away but I could still hear the shuffling of clothing as he slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

Leaning back over me, he grasped onto my chin to make me face him. His lips pressed against mine once more, sharing a short, passionate kiss before he leaned down into my ear.

“Let’s make this night an unforgettable one.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, it's not finished yet. I'm still missing some characters which I will be adding on in the near future, so don't worry dear readers! The fun is just getting started~ Hope you enjoyed it! Hehehe, ^ ^
> 
> (thinking of taking some requests but I'm not sure yet...let me know if you'd like!)


End file.
